


i'll never stop (i might push you a little too hard), [hiatus]

by niallincolor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Genderswap, I'M SO NERVOUS AND EXCITED FOR THIS TO BE OUT, Smut, artist convention, comic artist!niall, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, organized!niall, that is a big part, there are things about zayn but i'm not giving that away in the tags, this is major in character development because that is my weakness, this will be a mini fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/pseuds/niallincolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was very much obsessed with reading fics with girls in relationships and i had this one particular scene in my mind i just really wanted to write and so i made a fic where ziall are girls and they are roommates in a cheap motel while staying in birmingham for a four day artist convention!</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll never stop (i might push you a little too hard), [hiatus]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I'M SO NERVOUS

The evening that Niall moves into the dingy motel, she's beaming toothily. The room is four walled with no fancy twists or curves adorning them. It's simple and it cages a few cheap-looking objects such as a television set with an anttena, a low set of drawers holding it up, two lampshades with missing shades, and lastly two flat matresses upon unshavened wood. Niall's pretty sure the woods making up the beds have been self-chopped by the owner or its employees. Layers of bark sticks wayward from the pieces of logs, causing Niall to tiptoe carefully around those to avoid getting maimed.

Still, it's nice. It's nice that the 2014 Foundation of DNA- _Discovering New Artists_ \- has invited her to come attend their first convention. Ever. It's a new foundation started just this year and it's only mid-Feburary. Niall's had a great year so far, despite the minimum time she's actually spent with her new DonDoodles calender. (The calendar is sold very valuelessly at a dollar store, consisting of missing importance of dates and a top portion that is a blank white page with a faint border asking you to doodle on it as a means of decorating it yourself. Niall loves it though.) This year Niall's been able to finally finally finally release her own book with new collections of comics she's done after featuring in various newspapers and magazines and online websites with comic strips she's drawn. It didn't necessarily rise to stardom but it's got a few people laughing and reviewing. Honestly, Niall couldn't ask for anything more. Somehow, her book had intrigued someone enough to suggest it to a person who works in the 2014 Foundation of DNA and after a month and a week after the book's release, she's gotten a call inviting her over with a few sheepish stipulations.

One, she will have to stay in a motel much like herself, new and inexperienced; so the disluxuries will most likely be present. Two, she will have to room with someone as the foundation had to battle the authorities of the hotel to minimize the primary company of six down to two per room. And three, she will have to attend the convention for its total of thirty-six hours over a four day span to gain full recognition in the foundation's good books.

None of that mattered to her because she was pumped and ready to tackle this entire event.

//

It's a good ten o'clock at night where Niall's been laying on her bed, fiddling with her tablet while wondering when her roommate will show up. She was supposed to hours ago, around the same time as Niall did at four in the evening.

Her left hand hovers over her tablet, drawing first a very plump lady with a purple hat. Then she taps for a new page and draws a tall lady who looks menancing but is rather nice. How did Niall draw that? By adding some white macedamion cookies on the plate in her hand of course. And then next she draws a lady with a cane who doesn't need it to walk, just likes to use it for decoration and flails the damn thing around a lot. In one of the panels of the two-panel comic Niall briefly drew, Niall's being hit in the arm with that thing.

Any of the ladies there would be amazing to have as a roommate but saddly none of them shows.

//

When her watch ticks away the last thirty seconds to midnight, the doorknob of the motel jiggles from being intruded with keys.

Niall darts up in her bed, never asleep in the first place, eyes wide with delight and lips parted in a smile.

Through the door comes someone Niall would never ever compare with her doodles because she's not able to capture perfection quite like that. She's tall and lean with small curves and an elegant hold to herself. Her eyebrows are knitted with threads of the blackest black that matches her hair in soft curls, framing her face and the dull point of her chin. Her eyes are sparkling caramel, adorned with eyelashes so long that the camber of it leads the tip of the little hairs to brush hover back at her eyelids. The bones of her cheeks are high and plumped with red blush staining dark cheeks.

Niall doesn't realize her mouth is hanging till the lady continues to stare at her with a burrow at the top of her nose.

"Hold on, dammit," the girl curses with an accent so thick of Yorkshire that Niall feels goosebumps. She fumbles somewhere with the huge purse under her arm and extracts thick, large glasses. She perches them on her thoroughly shaped nose and eyes Niall with a choke in her next words as she laughs. "Like what you see?"

Blush rises across Niall's cheeks in scatters before joining to make her look like a massive tomato. She doesn't know what to say but a very quiet, "yes" before dropping back onto the hardened mattress, bringing the hem of the blanket over her head.

She laughs again, dragging her suitcase in to plop at the side of her bed. Then she draws herself between the blankets and bedsheets, looking like she's all ready for sleep to occupy her mind for the next month.

Niall's been peeking above her blankets. Sue her. "Er, do you need some help unpacking?" she questions softly when the girl makes no move to do so. The bursting suitcase is taunting her mind.

"No," sighs the girl.

She nods in return though Niall knows the girl won't be able to see it. She brings a random clump of her blonde hair to her lips, taking them in quickly. She chews every other half minute but not hard enough to get them moist and nasty. Two whole minutes pass before Niall spits out her hair and kicks off her blankets. Niall stands, marching over to the suitcase where she sits on the floor with her legs crossed and begins unzipping the suitcase.

"Woah! Hey! Watch out now! There's a thing called privacy!" the girl calls in alarm and annoyance. Her strong hands wrap steely on Niall's wrists, pulling her nimble fingers away from the zip easily. She's sat up now.

"Sorry," Niall flushes.

"Should be," snarks the girl good-naturedly.

Moments of silence washes over them as Niall continues to eye the suitcase with a worried frown, arms still up and dangling under her roommate's hold.

"What's your name?" she asks, sounding intrigued.

"Niall Horan."

"What a nice name," her lips quirk to a smile as she lays back down softly, dropping Niall's arms on the way. There's a pool of black mass that's her hair under her, acting like a pillow. It's very pretty-looking. "I'm Zayn. Malik," she tells her.

Niall smiles and tests out the name once, making her lips like a bight.

"You've very adorable and innocent," Zayn remarks with a slight smirk playing on her glossy lips. A tattooed arm is thrown over her eyes but she's peeping from underneath.

She nods in reply, more focused on the various tattoos cluttered together more than anything.

"I don't want to scare you," murmurs Zayn, smug smile intact. "But I'm really horny now."

The blues of Niall's eyes bulge hysterically as she backs away, slamming her spine to the side of her mattress harshly as she mouths mantras of  _whats_ and  _why would you tell me this_ and  _who do you need_ _s_. _  
_

"Aaand I've scared you," Zayn shrugs, lips pulled to one side. "Shit."

"You're really forward," Niall says with a slight upraise of her shoulders.

Zayn smiles softly, turning her head till its dipped and angled towars Niall in a sideways view. "And you're really interesting."

//

Niall finds refuge in her suddenly secure bed later on that night, or morning. She keeps her back to Zayn for a full hour before she fell asleep, woke up around four and the suitcase manages to swim in her vision so she gets off the bed and unpacks it for Zayn.

Zayn's a heavy sleeper, not even stirring once. Niall had to watch her for a good minute to catch the rise and fall of her body before she determines that Zayn's not dead just yet.

Her pale cheeks are permanently glowing red as she extracts thong after panty after  _nipple clips_ after ripped pairs of shorts from Zayn's suitcase. She lines them up and has to pile up a few things that aren't the same like one-armed shirts and tie-dyed headbands but with a suitcase like Zayn's, Niall has to make an exception somewhere.

It's officially been twelve hours since Niall's doodled on her tablet, conjuring up farfetched ladies on her fingertips. So. Ten in the morning. She casts a longing look at Zayn's still asleep body before shrugging and digging into the stack of waffles she's ordered as room service for breakfast.

Her chin is tilted up and her lips are sealed around one crease of the plastic cup's rim, gulping down orange juice when a whistle sounds near her.

She jolts and nearly spills her drink but manages to catch the last flying drop on her chin instead. Niall puts the cup down with a frown, turning to face her roommate with her left eyebrow hitched high on her forehead. She sticks her tongue as far as she can before arching it so the tip touches the dot of orange juice on her chin. She's scooped it up, Niall thinks, because when she wipes her chin with the back of her head, she feels no trace of stickiness.

Niall meets Zayn's hungry gaze with a gulp, itching at her unclothed thigh.

Zayn's narrowed eyes follow her movement. She picks up on the slight hitch of Niall's sweat shorts as she scratches there out of nervousness.

"You need to stop." She says loudly, voice a bit musked with sleep.

Niall's fingers still immediately.

Instantly, Zayn's face brightens. Her lips pull smugly under her cheekbones before she realizes that her suitcase is in fact very flat next to her bed.

"Did you touch my suitcase even though I made it clear that I would not like you to?" she questions with a perfect eyebrow jumped.

Niall stammers, "Um. No. Yes. I mean. Yeah. I did. I just- "

"- Hmm," Zayn cuts her off, expression unamused. She straightens, off the bed now, and approaches the drawers. The drawers are probably the nicest things here despite its inability to properly open and close at a whim. Zayn tugs the first drawer to the right, parallel to the bed she just vacated and spends a very long time scanning the items there. She turns abruptly, slim fingers picking up the connected nipple clips there. "You touched this?" she questions with demand.

"Well, yeah," blushes Niall.

"You touched my new thongs too, didn't you? Where are they?"

"At the bottom, like where they go on your body," Niall replies like it's the most obvious answer.

Zayn busies herself with searching there, effortlessly swiping up two in the unoccupied hand. "You touched these too," she says it more like a statement, her face passive in deep thought.

Niall doesn't even bother to reply, looking away with eyes casted downwards.

"Well, it's only fair that I get to touch _your_ stuff."

"What?!" squeaks Niall in alarm, jumping a little and almost causing the tray in front of her to tumble to the floor. She moves it to the side gingerly, standing and rubbing her hands at her thighs anxiously.

"It's only fair game," smirks Zayn. "I specifically showed you how unhappy I would be if you touched my stuff but you went on to do it anyway. Now  _I_ should return the injustice to balance out my dissatisfaction."

Niall's bottom lip quivers only slightly before she nods her head once at the same time bowing her chin with shame. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"But I'll do this when we come back from that convention. We're running late," she says offhandedly, brisking past Niall with a scent of chemicals.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might seem rushed, the way zayn has so quickly started to tease niall but i don't care i'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> niall does not have ocd. i took a run with his tidiness outside of this fic and made it more about having a thing for organization than anything but she does have a few select habits!
> 
> also! the first half of this title is from another world by 1d and the second half which is in parenthesis is my own doing :)
> 
> tell me what you thought??


End file.
